ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2007/Guide
Other Rewards How do you get the other rewards, besides the Anniversary Ring?--Anonymous 00:09, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Check the moogles again after midnight JST. You will have a choice of recieving a present now, or waiting to build the suspense. if you choose to wait, you may get something better (like the moogle belts I think). If you choose to get it now, you'll probably recieve the adventurer certificate if you dont already have it, or angel wings or chocobo tickets otherwise. Tahngarthor 02:44, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Hm.. I got 1 Angelwing, whereas my brother got the certificate. So the certificate is not a guaranteed present. --Lunarcurtain 15:43, 12 May 2007 (CDT) I had a mule wait yesterday. Today, I had her take the present, and she was given a Republic Stables Medal. Other characters, which did not wait, received a Chocobo Ticket and an Angelwing. (The one which got the ticket has not received an Adventurer's Certificate yet either.) My guess is that wings, tickets, and the certificate have equal chances of being given. --Lunarcurtain 14:21, 13 May 2007 (CDT) Should probably also mention somewhere (I am not sure where) that items in event storage do not count as being owned for new events.. so if you have an Adventuring Certificate in storage, you may very well get a second one that can not be stored. Runeghost 22:32, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Yes, this happened to one of my mules.--Tyas 11:29, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Thus far, though I hate to say it, the rewards seem to be given out almost randomly... I got a Bastok Stables without waiting on one of my mules... then got the Sandoria version after waiting 5 days on my main. My mules also got Adventurer Certificates without waiting (I'm just running them daily to see what all is possible), whereas my main got an Angelwing after 1 day of waiting. 12:44, 20 May 2007 (CDT) I'm going to have to agree with this assumption. Since the start of this event I've received my Adventurer's Certificate, a Silver Moogle Belt and a whole bunch of Chocobo Tickets and Angelwings and have yet to receive any other items regardless of the length I've waited on either my main or any of my mules. ; ; -- Bleuey 15:29, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Reward List, and probabilities? First: I just received a Chocobo Wand, after waiting one day. I've updated the prize list to include it. Second: Perhaps it might be worthwhile to solicit input on tracking probabilities of receiving items? Given the number of players, it seems likely that that would be helpful. People could say what they've received and how many days they 'waited' prior to receiving them.--Miiranora 10:15, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Well if you want my input on what I've received, I can give it. I've been keeping notes. --Tyas 11:29, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :That'd be great...It might take a year or two more, but it's got to be possible to work up a chart of probabilities for items in the event! --Miiranora 17:09, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Chocobo Wand Any success stories on how anyone was able to obtain Chocobo Wand? Example how many days did you wait, did you get it on day one, etc? Curious to how to get this before time runs out. --Wayka 17:42, 18 May 2007 (CDT)